


Behind Closed Doors

by Quirkyasfok



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom Scott, Dom/sub, Feminization, Kneeling, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking Mentioned, Stockings, Sub Stiles, Vibrators, this is literally just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirkyasfok/pseuds/Quirkyasfok
Summary: Scott is without a doubt the most selfless person anybody could meet. There's just no questioning the holy goodness that is Scott McCall.Well except behind close doors. Behind closed doors Scott gets to be a little selfish. Behind closed doors he gets exactly what he wants. Behind closed doors he wants Stiles to beg.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was all based on this post I found on tumblr (WARNING: NSFW, legit dick) - http://sissybambam.tumblr.com/post/144005733280/on-my-knees-with-a-vibrator-strapped-to-my-cock 
> 
> Btw though it is not mentioned in this fic this is all consent. Scott wouldn't even touch Stiles before making sure they we're both on terms, and completely okay with everything going on. I just like to think that the bedroom is a perfect place for Scott to get a chance to be a little selfish, and Stiles would be more than happy to indulge.

The vibrator is a light pink that matches the pink of the rope they’ve used to bind Stiles’s hands behind his back. A small, even lighter pink bow sits atop the vibrator, and shakes slightly from its perch atop the head of Stiles’s dick as Scott presses one on the tiny remote in his hands. Stiles jolts at the new sensation. Hips jerking and knee’s sliding against the hardwood floor. The net of his stocking doing nothing to help as she struggling to stay up right on his knees. 

Scott toes at the netted material. Pale flesh and freckles sticking out between dark crisscrossing black lines. In some areas Scott can see the skin starting to redden as the material pulls too tight. He makes a mental note to kiss away every line if redness later. That will be for later though. Much later. He’s got something more important to take care of first. 

“Scott.” 

His name is nothing more than a whine from Stiles’s mouth. He smirks, and turns the device up to a two. He figures he can be a little nice this once. Stiles moans. Head titling back and eyes fluttering as the vibrations increase. Scott reaches forward to wipe a bit of sweat that’s already starting to form across Stiles’s brow. 

“You look so beautiful like this Baby girl. So pretty and perfect for your Alpha.” 

Stiles nods. Pretty pink tongue darting out to lick sore swollen lips. 

How Scott loves those pretty pink lips. 

“Scotty need more. More.” Stiles is panting now. 

“What’s the magic word Beautiful?”

“Please Alpha.”

Scott stands as he presses the three on the device. Stiles’s reaction is louder. He moans and gasps, little whimpers slipping past his lips as he struggles to keep himself up right.

“More Alpha. Please more.”

“Not yet Sweet heart. I want to admire you some more first.”

Stiles whines low in his throat. Scott circles the prone figure before him. Grips his cock and slowly strokes as he takes note of everyone of Stile’s desperate movements. Feels a jolt of pleasure as he spots the bright bruises marking Stiles’s hips, the beacon of a hicky on his shoulder, and the light red skin of his ass cheeks from some of their earlier activities. He reaches to press four on the device, but pauses when he notices Stiles trying to break free from his binds. 

“You’re not trying to break free are you Baby girl? You know good girls aren’t supposed to touch themselves.”

Stiles freezes. Body going tight.

“I… I wasn’t.”

“You better not being lying Baby girl. I know what I saw.” 

“I’m sorry Alpha. I’m sorry. Please, please. I’ll be good. I’ll be good.”

Stiles turns pleading eyes towards him. 

“You need to learn a lesson baby girl.”

“But Alpha-“

Scott turns the device up to eight.

Stiles howls as the device suddenly begins to buzz intensely. His body jerks violently and he curls forward letting his face press sideways against the wooden floor. His redden cheeks stick up high in the air and pre drips from his tip down onto the floor. He squirms and shakes as he sobs for Scott to make it stop 

“PLEASE ALPHA PLEASE! IT’S TOO MUCH! TOO MUCH. I’M SORRY! I’LL BE GOOD. TOO MUCH!”

Scott watches, and waits. 

“Please, please, please, please-“

Scott turns the device down to five. Anything higher than six causes too much stimulation, while anything lower than five doesn’t cause enough. Stiles quiets and shudders. He grunts, tenses back up, and then shudders one last time as he finally cums on the floor.

Scott gives a smug little smile. He grips at his own length, and watches as Stiles gasps and shudders; a pool of cum forming under his bent over form. He aims for the crack of Stiles’s ass, and shoots his load with a grunt. It hits it mark with perfect accuracy and slips between the redden cheeks. Some slips out dripping down Stiles’s back, splashing against the rope. The rest pools against Stiles’s puffy hole. Still opened and sloppy from early. Scott reaches down the force some of the cum inside his pretty little girl. Stiles mews and twitches, but does little else. 

“So perfect baby girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me sciles prompts here - http://scilesdrabbles.tumblr.com/  
> and nsfw sciles prompts here - http://kinkysciles.tumblr.com/


End file.
